


Watching comes with a price

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Comedy, Confessions, Dildos, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of blushing, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sex Worker, Smut, bi character, handjobs, like tiny bit of hurt/comfort, m/m - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, mlm, nammin, online sex worker Jimin, porn industry, sex worker Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: Namjoon finds something online which he probably shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jimin was a huge ass in a part which ruined the consent in a huge scene (see comments), but i editedit out, sorry for that

Namjoon was well aware he was a big pervert. Too many times did he need to quickly hide the bottle of lube he kept on his desk when a visitor came over at his apartment, wipe his internet history clean, or attempt to cover up his boner that popped up at inconvenient times, and often, inappropriate places.

Sure, he is a pervert. However, he is a decent one. Of course he pays for his porn - how else would the industry be supported? It's just such a shame how few nice content by men is, contrary to the huge amount of porn displaying women. Though he likes women as well, he can't help bit be a bit disappointed at the lack of male sex workers selling clips. Which is why he often looks for new content.

Today is no exception. After coming home from his parttime job as secretary at formal meetings, and being too tired to read for tomorrow's literature lecture (he is the best in all of his classes anyway), he slumps down on his chair and buries his hand in his pants. His other hand turns on his laptop, clicks its way through a couple of webpages, and types away whatever is the first thing on his mind. He looks for a couple of terms, until he finds a new list of videos. Practically none of the results are from the professional porn film industry, but rather filmed by amateurs (though skilled ones) who mostly act on their own. Namjoon as of lately prefers these kind of videos because they're much friendlier to the sex workers (since they are not directed by someone).

Before making any purchases, he decides to scroll through the search results first. The theme is nothing out of the ordinary; just shots of boys their butts that get filled up with toys. Luckily he can watch a preview of 9 seconds for each video. Convenient, because that way he can make a decision more carefully (nice for his bank account) and get himself worked up in advance. His hand absentmindedly strokes his crotch and stops moving when he's already bored 4 seconds in a preview. Where are the bigger butts? People need to tag their videos properly, he thinks.

But  _hey, here is a nice peach butt_. Curious as he is, Namjoon clicks on the thumbnail. He frowns. The walls behind the boy... they look so familiar... Maybe he did watch this person's videos before? He could've sworn he's seen this room before... but not in real life.  _No, it couldn't be_. The mystery almost distracts him from how aroused he got by the boy's short fingers delicately pushing a black buttplug in his hole on the screen.

Namjoon needs to know what is up so he clicks on the username to find more clues on what made it all so familiar. On the guy's channel he sees mainly shots of butts, torsos, backs, limbs, and a slight hint of lips.  For the rest, no face is shown, but that's nothing special. They all appear to be solo shots too, but again, nothing special. But there is... something about this guy that makes him special.  _Is it the hands? Is it his room?? Is it his microscopically small cock???_  It's hard to pin-point.  _Perhaps it's the themes in his videos?_  Not really the case either... though Namjoon does love what he sees going on. A latex nurse outfit, thigh highs, adorable pink cuffs and other restraints, self-bondage videos, roleplays, you name it.

 _Nice!_ _But hey, I know that one,_ Namjoon thinks, looking at a certain item he recognises. It's a pink solid glass wand with a heart at the end and...  _No way_.  _That looks just like the toy they jokingly gave to... when he came out and..... no, this is probably a popular item._ Curious, but mostly anxious, Namjoon clicks on the thumbnail to see the video.  _Surely I'm mistaken_ , Namjoon tells himself hopefully. But then the video plays.

"Hi guys," a soft voice speaks.

_...No._

"Thank you so much for supporting my videos, heheh," the faceless boy giggles.

_NO._

"Thanks to you... I've been able to buy myself a couple of gifts recently," he continues, while lovingly stroking his adult toy. "So let's try them out, shall we?", he asks sweetly, before showing a cute smile to the camera, placing his lips awfully close to the wand.

_Those lips!! NO!!_

Blood rushes in such great amounts to Namjoon's head that he feels light. Yet, whatever blood rushed to his dick is still doing its thing because he's ever so hard... sadly. His hands are trambling, his heartbeat sounds in his damn ears and he really wishes his erection would go away because it feels plain wrong to know  _he has looked at his friend Jimin's personal porn channel_. It doesn't help that Namjoon has found him attractive for years now.

He quickly leaves the page and goes through his downloaded files to find completely unrelated to anything he just saw.  _Yes, some boring straight vanilla sex, perfect, that'll beat these images out of me._

It does help, if only until he lies in bed, closes his eyes, and sees Park Jimin's gaping ass and lips flash in front of his eyes. Namjoon curses quietly, and slips his hand under his pants anyway.

 

How... was he ever gonna look Jimin in the eyes again after that day? Thoughts spook through Namjoon's mind and he's growing equally disturbed by himself as aroused by the thought of Jimin doing lewd things.

 _Come on, I need to get myself together,_ Namjoon tells himself when he's once again distracted during a lecture in the week after. _He's just a sex worker is all. We all need to earn our money somehow and it shouldn't be a big deal that I now know one person in that industry._ But it felt like a big deal, for one, he has a huge crush on his friend and two, he now finds him sexually attractive as well.

 _Surely this will pass,_ he thinks when slumping down on the couch in his appartment.  _Next time I see him, he won't even notice I found his channel,_ Namjoon reassures himself.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Whilst in the middle of trying to clean out the mess in his room (a task which has seriously been left out for two months now), Namjoon's phone makes a cutesy noise. It's the noise of his chat app. With hesitance, he leaves his desk behind, making the empty cup of noodles that balanced on a thick envelope fall down, taking a couple of papers with it along. Namjoon curses, sets the cup straight and stumbles over piles of clothing while moving towards his phone. Turning the screen on, his heart starts pounding harder.  _Jimin_ _._

"Hey" and "what's up? we haven't talked in a while" are the first things Jimin sends him.

With shivering, sweaty fingers, Namjoon replies "nothing much. just cleaning my room and have lots of school work", "haha I know right" and "you?". _Yes, you're doing great Namjoon, you sound just like a normal guy greeting his friend._

Jimin is doing alright ( _thank goodness, the angel_ ) and then causes Namjoon's heart to almost drop out of his ribcage. "But hey, i was wondering," Jimin sends him, "do you wanna meet up some time again? you said i could stay over at your place after we did the same at my home."

 _Ah. Right._ Namjoon did promise this months ago. He didn't dare to iniate the topic anymore after he and Jimin somehow ended up flirting at Jimin's birthday sleepover and they rubbed their feet over each other when they had to share a bed. Namjoon broke out in a cold sweat the day after because he didn't know how far they would go. He's been flustered around the guy ever since and finding footage of items going up that particular person's behind didn't make things any easier. It's weird - though he is a bit awkward, Namjoon has had never had much trouble dealing with romantic and sexual feelings and the likes... until Jimin, it seems.

"?", appears on the screen. _Oops, I didn't reply._

"oh sorry" and "but yeah I'd like that. i mean, sounds fun," are Namjoon's replies. He blushes. He sure is bad at covering up how awkward he is about this. "when do you want to come over? and what do you wanna do?"

"next weekend? and idk, i prefer to let other boys decide for me what we're gonna do," is Jimin's response. Namjoon nearly drops his phone.  _Is he flirting again?_ He decides to ignore he didn't just read or understand the innuendo. Even if he's stunned because Jimin is probably a lot more experienced than he seemed, given his job.

"next weekend is fine. we'll discuss this more later :)"

"ok :D"

_There. Done. Let's see what you have in store, Jimin._

 

The bell rings and Namjoon does his utter best to not freak out because _Jimin is early!! Too early!_ Joon did clean up his appartment, but he's simply not ready mentally.

Sighing deeply, he opens the door, probably making a fool of himself. But as soon as he's met with the sight of sweet, angelic Jimin standing in front of him, sending him a big, blinding grin, Namjoon forgets all about his nervousness from before. He actually be really comfortable around the guy.

"Hey," Jimin greets him in the sweetest voice that sounds as light as a feather.

"Hey, come in," his friend replies, blushing a little when Jimin enters the room with a giggle.

After taking off his sneakers, Jimin hobbles around the room with two stuffed bags in his hands, aiming to find a spot to leave them. "Uhm, where do these... ?"

"Just drop them in my room or wherever," Namjoon tells him with a smile.

Thump. "Alright. Sooo... what do you wanna do? I actually completely forgot to ask that."

Namjoon hums in thought. "Hmm. Mario Cart?", he asks while approaching.

Jimin seems hesitant, but plops down on the couch anyway. "Isn't that more of a thing for Jin-hyung?"

"I guess... he influenced me?", Namjoon says, not sure how to explain. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Fair," Jimin replies, "and, uhm, yes - Cola please."

"Sure," Namjoon responds with a smile, before heading into the kitchen.

 

One and a half hour passes of them both trying to sabotage the other, but ending near last place in their attempts. It's pretty hilarious how they keep falling off the same cliffs. Jimin is a giggly mess by now, slamming his body against Namjoon and shaking every time he can't vocally laugh anymore.

Namjoon laughs and giggles too, but the smile on his face fades when he realizes he hasn't bought any food for dinner yet. _Shit._ He groans and gets up from the couch, confusing Jimin.

"What's going on?", Jimin asks with a whine to it while looking up.

"I have to go to the store for tonight's dinner. Do you want to come along?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do anyway, I mean - let me check - wait, uhm. Oh." Jimin checks his phone (probably his digital calendar) and turns bright pink. He mumbles about having promised something. Suddenly, his head snaps up and he tells Namjoon with big eyes: "I'm sorry. I really gotta do something in a bit."

"Ah, okay. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine." Jimin forms a smile that almost looks forced. "How far is the walk?"

"Eh, it's far, but doable. It takes about 20 minutes to go there. I mean there is a grocery store nearby but I don't cook from scratch very often because, you know..."

Jimin laughs, probably remembering all the times his friend nearly caused a fire in Jin's kitchen by trying to help. "I know."

"Hehe, see ya," Namjoon tells him as he puts on his coat.

"Good luck- wait, do you have your keys?", Jimin asks worriedly.

"Of course, don't worry," Namjoon says lastly before closing the door.

 

He does have them, but forgot about another thing. Relieved to have the supermarket in sight, Namjoon digs in his pocket because he needs a coin for his shopping cart, only to find out his wallet is gone! Panicking, he checks his other pocket. And finds no positive result.  _Where is it?!_  Trying to think rationally again, Namjoon goes through his visual memories. So... he put on his coat, checked if he had keys, and left the appartment.  _No, before that._ Frowning, Namjoon goes back in time in his head. This morning... he didn't go outside so there was no way he could've used his wallet.  _What about yesterday??_

His eyes flash open.  _Fuck. I used my credit card by the computer yesterday._

Groaning, Namjoon turns around and fastwalks towards home, hissing at the coldness of the wind and warming his hands in his (sadly) empty coat pockets. Well, at least his wallet isn't stolen.

He shivers once he's finally back home, closes the frontdoor quietly (for once), observes quickly that Jimin is not in the main room, and heads to his room in a rush.

"Jimin, if you're here, I'm sorry, I just need to-", Namjoon rambles as he swings the door open.

He actually didn't think about this for a while anymore, nor did he consider this to be the reason for Jimin to ask how long Namjoon would be gone, and he MOST CERTAINLY didn't expect to see Jimin like this. Sweet, soft, angelic and pure Jimin, who turns his heart into putty with the sweetest of smiles.

That very same Jimin is in front of him now too, and though there's ever a hint of cuteness to him, pureness is the last thing that would come to Namjoon's mind. Not many words come to mind in general.

For a while they simply stare at each other, both faces reddening severely, Namjoon's mouth forming a shocked 'O', and Jimin's mouth already being that shape around the dildo in his mouth. While Namjoon's normally clever brain attempts to come up with an appropriate response, his eyes ignore that attempt completely by taking all of the sight of Jimin hovering over the adult toy, his body clothed in nothing but boxers and his slightly sweaty legs sticking to Namjoon's cotton bed sheets.

It is only then that the owner of the room notices the camera that's standing on his desk and finally it clicks with him what was going on.

It is also only then that he seems to be able to produce a sound again. It's odd how long the moment seemed to take while in reality it was only a fraction of how long the previews for Jimin's clips take.

"I- I'm so sorry, I eh, eh, I'll just leave - leave you alone," is all that Namjoon can stammer before retreating. Jimin wants to say something too, but sadly there's a dildo in the way. 

The eldest of the two can hear a loud slurp, a cough, and an apology being blurted out after the door is closed. Having no idea what to do, he walks anxiously in circles, thinking _how the fuck did this happen?_ Namjoon thinks that using his phone is perhaps an idea, but he gives up on that too after repeatedly dropping it on the ground because of his shaking hands.  _Fuck fuck fuck. What do I do???_

Jimin gives an answer to that question by calling out: "Hyung! Uhm, you... can come in again..."

Before opening the door to his room again, Namjoon halts. "There is no camera this time, right?", he jokes slightly (but honestly wishes that thing is gone).

"No! No, it's gone, haha," Jimin tells him, laughing nervously.

The elder sighs and opens his door.

"...And I'm dressed," Jimin adds, which makes his friend snort.

He is indeed dressed, there is no camera in sight, and the dildo is also gone. Which leaves Namjoon with one question:  _why did his crush do this here today?_

Jimin apparently assumes there was a different question on Namjoon's mind. "Okay, so... I know you might be thinking lowly of me... but please uhm... hear me out first, okay?", he speaks in a saddened, humble tone before looking down at the bed. Namjoon sits down beside him and finally takes the time to take his shoes off.

"Why would I think lowly of you, Jimin?"

Said person looks up at him with big eyes, the white of it contrasting greatly with his flushed face. "Eh- because- what you just saw was- wasn't that weird??"

Namjoon laughs shortly, which cuts through the tension, but only shortly. "Well, yeah, I mean, definitely... and I didn't expect you to do this in my room at all..." - Jimin gulps - "But eh, to be honest..... Okay, god, this is embarrassing." Namjoon smiles with eyes closed, burying his face in his palm.

"Surely it can't be as embarrassingly as what you just saw... right?", Jimin asks carefully.

"Well..."

Jimin decides to shut up.

"I eh..." Namjoon removes his hand and stares at his mattress as well. "I found... your channel." Namjoon's ears are practically on fire.

Jimin makes inhuman noises.

"You WHAT?! How? Did I ever accidently send you the link?? Oh my god, if that's the case, then other people can find me! My life is over aagh!!" Jimin drags hands down his face and crawls back.

"No, no, you didn't, I just eh... found it by accident."

After staring blankly in front of him, Jimin gasps. "Wait, hyung, does that mean- are you gay?"

That was not the reaction Namjoon expected, but alright. "Huh? No, I'm bi. Aren't you gay though?"

Jimin shrugs. "I just know I like boys. Didn't I tell you that?"

Grinning, Namjoon responds: "That I do know. I was there at your birthday when you came out, remember."

He remembers and bites his lower lip after nodding. "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Namjoon agrees.

"But aaahh man... I'm so embarrassed," Jimin admits while shying away. "How much did you actually see?"

Namjoon pulls a thoughtful face. "Just the thumbnails? No, wait- Shit, I did see one preview." 

Jimin needs to fan his overheated face by now before he'll explode. "So you didn't buy anything?", he asks once he seems more cooled down.

"What? No, of course not. I wouldn't do that."

Once again, his reaction is unexpected to Namjoon. "Oh... too bad..."

 _Too bad?_ "What? Why would you say that?", Joon asks in confusion. "Why would you want me to buy your clips?"

"Uhh, well... I did miss filming a video now and miss some income," Jimin replies sadly. "Even if I did cause this, you know, by being so clumsy with planning the moment in, hehe," he admits, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh." _Didn't think of that. He does indeed need to pay for his dancing classes and rent and such._

"But I mean- maybe I can use some footage..." Jimin speaks in hopelessness as he rummages through his own bag, while Namjoon perspires instantly because knows what the other is looking for. "I only have about... five minutes or so on it," Jimin explains, going through his video on the video camera at 16x the normal speed. Namjoon sees still images of Jimin posing in front of the camera, first clothed, then near nude, then with a thick, long item in hand, and suddenly, whomp, it disappeared in his mouth. The elder gulps and readjusts his sitting position when he feels his pants thightening around the crotch.

Namjoon would say something in protest against using the footage, if only he could stare at anything else but Jimin's barely clothed peach butt and plush lips and skilled throat and delicate fingers and thick thighs and...

"Ah, no, this is way too few to use," Jimin says sadly.

"Uh, okay, I see."  _Problem solved?_

"But hyung... I really don't know what to do now... should I film tomorrow? But I have dance practice... and the day after too... and family stuff the say after... But I post something every four days... Maybe I should film something simple...? Ah, I don't know why I'm bothering you with this!", Jimin exclaims anxiously.

"No, no, it's okay!", Namjoon replies. "I just, uh... I'm trying to think along..." 

It's silent for a moment.

An idea pops up, but it's a scary one to ask out loud. Namjoon closes his eyes briefly, curses under his breath, and gestures to the camera. "What if I film for you? Film you, I mean?"

Jimin blinks a few times. "Are... you sure?"

"N-no," his friend responds in honesty with a nervous smile. "But whatever helps right?"

"...Right." Jimin bites down on his lower lip as he watches Namjoon take hold of the camera.

"Are you really sure? I don't want you to do this out of guilt or anything," Jimin worries.

"No, I... Don't worry about it. I proposed this, okay?", Namjoon reasons in response.

Jimin nods. "Alright. I'm gonna grab my stuff again then."

Hiding his embarrassed face behind the camera, Namjoon shuffles back on the bed, waching his friend (or crush) with curiosity. Jimin reaches in his bag again, takes out the same dildo from before and a bottle of lube from a plastic sac, and a bottle of water that he takes a few sips from.

While exiting the menu on the camera's display and checking out the buttons, Namjoon asks "What do I need to do? I mean. Do I need to keep quiet or talk to you?"

Sending him a sweet smile, Jimin tells him "Just do whatever feels natural."

Right before filming, Joon asks lastly: "But do you really think I can film decently?"

"It can never be as bad as with Taehyung," sounds the reply. They both burst out in laughter. 

"Okay, go," Jimin encourages when they're done laughing.

"Wait, wait!", Namjoon interrupts.

"What is it?"

"Uhm... if I do talk... how do I like... call you?", Namjoon asks nervously.

Jimin clearly did not expect that question and breathes out an 'oh'. "Well... I don't use my real name online so if you could refrain from that. Uh, just my nickname 'peach boy' or 'you' is enough. Oh, also... Please try not to film above my lips."

"What if I do accidently mess that up?"

Jimin shrugs. "I'll cut that part out."

That's a huge relief to Namjoon. "Alright, good," he says with a deep sigh. "Ready?"

"I could ask you the same," Jimin replies with a smirk, looking at the hands Namjoon is trying to keep still. "But yeah! You can start in 3, 2, 1..."

Namjoon successfully presses the record button and thinks he starts out well with steady hands and filming from the middle of the bed to around Jimin's neck.  _This should be safe enough, in case he starts moving._

 "Hi guys...", Jimin whispers to the camera, and oh, Namjoon almost forgot about the erection pressing against the insides of his jeans. Jimin is probably in a similar situation, though it's not visible due to the minimal size of his crotch. Memories of the preview of Jimin's clip play in Namjoon's head and... no, he must focus on filming.

"I was planning on filming a video alone as usual, but..." - Namjoon sucks in a deep breath;  _what is he gonna say about me?_ \- "...my, uhm, friend interrupted and now he's gonna help me, uhm, film a new clip." Jimin shows a brilliant grin, which Namjoon luckily manages to catch on camera in time. But... _those 'uhm's... were way too conveniently placed. Am I imagining things? Is he flirting with me? At a time like this?_

"And as you can see this is a different room...his to be exact." Jimin strokes the bedsheets as if he were touching a lover and then shows another bright smile. "I will... Hm. I will start out by taking my clothes off... and then use..." Jimin widens his legs and leans over, giving the Namjoon the perfect view of his backside and ass but also shocking him because he has no clue where to film. The bedsheets again will have to do.

Jimin continues: "...this toy right here."

As he slightly zooms in on the dildo, Namjoon gulps audibly. _It's so big... It's like..._

He shivers.

_...like my own size..._

"But let's first get rid of all these clothes, shall we?", Jimin asks the future audience with a cheerful hum. Namjoon's heart thumps harder in secret excitement and so does something else.  _Shit... This is actually happening..._ is what he thinks as the sex worker lifts his shirt up by the hip, raising it slowly and making casual comments as if he isn't stripping right now.

"Actually. You know what? I'll keep some clothes on. It's so chillyyy.....", Jimin tells the camera. Namjoon quirks an eyebrow, and raises the other one too when Jimin still sits by the edge of the bed and starts undoing his fly.

"I thought you were gonna keep them on?", Namjoon asks. Immediately after, he blushes from being embarrassed by his own voice that's being recorded now.

Jimin, of course, giggles. "Not all of it, hehe."

Namjoon sucks in a breath for a few seconds when he sees Jimin slide off his pair of boxers slide off too, leaving the crotch area covered by a mere oversized thin T-shirt.

When Jimin readjusts his position on the bed to kneel, the other quickly readjusts his pulsing hard-on in his jeans, luckily not getting caught in doing so.  _My god, I feel wet._  Embarrassed, Namjoon wipes his left hand on the back of his pants while zooming in on Jimin with the camera hand. Wham. Full shot of the dildo in the boy's hand. _Welp._

Jimin's right hand starts to slowly stroke up and down the shaft of the length, making fluid and swift motions which remind Namjoon of his friend's dancing skills.

"Hyung, can you get a closer look at my the toy and my lips?", Jimin asks softly. Namjoon is melting for the boy at the moment and capable of doing anything for him, so of course he obliges, making sure to film no more than up to the lips or a hint of a nose.

"Wonderful," Jimin says with a grin before spitting into his hand and spreading the saliva with skillful strokes around the toy. Namjoon completely loses it when his crush puts his lips to the underside of the girth and gives it a wet kiss. Namjoon thinks he might die when realising Jimin isn't winking at the camera when he opens his eyes, but aiming past it.

"And, mmh-" he lets go with a wet pop, "I really feel like, uhm, dow... ning this right now you know." He ends the sentence in a whisper.

Namjoon is taken aback by how Jimin slips up when talking and showing a tiny bit of his usual shy self. _Is it because I'm present?_

Shy as he is, Jimin appears to have decided to stop talking and take the bottle of lube in his hand, opening the cap with his thumb and squirting a good amount over the toy. He spreads the substance with a few strokes and then puts his lips at the head. He bobs his head a couple of times before moving down all the way, deepthroating the toy. Meanwhile, Namjoon lies down flat on the bed so he can get a good close up that avoids getting the top half of Jimin's face in the frame. He manages, but the position with his confined erection pressing against the bed is uncomfortable, to say the least. _Surely... it should be okay to wriggle a little bit._ Okay, Namjoon ends up softly humping the bed. _But surely Jimin won't judge._

Suddenly, Jimin pulls off with a wet plop and looks up. "Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Can you, uhm, take a bit more action? And use the toy? On me I mean?"

Namjoon is glad he has the cord of the camera around his wrist because he nearly drops the item. _Fuck. Another part to cut out._

"What, li- like, uhm, in your mouth?", Namjoon stutters out.

"Uh... whe, wherever you want to," Jimin stutters too. They both blush.

Namjoon has to think about it for a few secs. _Alright. Whatever. I can do this. Not like I haven't been intimate with someone before. There is just a camera and feelings is all._

"Hyung?"

"Can you sit up --?" Namjoon almost says Jimin's name out loud, but catches himself in time.

Jimin nods and crawls up until he sits on his knees, waiting obediently.

"Now tip your head up."

Jimin does so and also follows the next command: "Open your mouth."

The elder takes the sex toy, displays it shortly for the camera, and pans over Jimin's torso until finally meeting his gaping mouth. One deep breath before he stops thinking about gathering up courage and just... slides the tip over Jimin's tongue and lips.

Jimin lets him with an audible "Haaahh..." and closes his eyes when it's gently pushed down his mouth. Namjoon lets out a shaky breath when the first half of the length is in. _What if I go further?_ But Jimin appears to be pretty relaxed, somehow, so the other nudges the sex toy down almost effortlessly beyond the boy's tongue, down in his throat. With a shudder, Namjoon watches the Adam's apple bob up and down and underneath it, a wide bump sliding down. _I wish that was my actual erection in there_ , Namjoon wishes. He chuckles a bit at how awfully bluntly worded that thought was.

Curious about watching the adult toy's movements, Namjoon moves the toy up again, eliciting the most fun gargling (but not choking) noise from his friend, crush, whatever, and presses down slowly on the base to get the perfect shot of the bump on camera. _God, that looks amazing._ Namjoon repeats this a couple of times, not knowing how the hell he keeps this up without freaking out, but he does it anyway and is eventually carefree enough to leave the toy deep in the boy's throat, put his fingers gently to the front of the neck, and start stroking the girth lightly through Jimin's skin. The latter shows an eye smile, hums, and makes a hand of his own get lost underneath his shirt, making spontaneous jerking motions with his wrists.

 _Did he really not touch himself until now?_ Come to think of it, Jimin really didn't. _Hm. Must be a sex worker's endurance_ , Namjoon thinks to himself, being not completely sure how much sense that makes.

Moving his gaze back up, Namjoon is met with a euphoric, teary eyed Jimin, who takes all he receives with joy and whose humming can be felt in the vibrations that move through Namjoon's finger tips.

After having filled, filmed and felt Jimin's throat for a couple of minutes, Namjoon draws out the long item and drops it on the bed. Jimin, whose mouth is covered in drool and lube, wets his lips and takes a deep breath with his freed mouth. He doesn't look satisfied with the change at all though.

"Hyung..."

On camera, a pair of wanting lips stand out in a pout, until the lower one is worried by a couple of teeth.

"Hyung, can you fill my mouth up again?"

Namjoon looks at the dildo, kind of hoping that is the method that was referred to because he can not handle this type of question. He's wrong though.

Jimin shakes his head. "Not with that. But with you. Please?"

The guy doesn't need to be asked twice and sets Jimin's camera aside on the windowswill, leaning over it to check on the rotatable screen if the position is correct.

"Hyung?"

"Of cour, of course I want to do that, Jimin. Uh. I'm gonna try to find the right..." Namjoon picks up a book from the cabinet behind him, and sets the video camera on top of it. He continues: "...the right level of height.... There."

"You said my name-" Jimin tries to interrupt in the middle of his friend's reply.

Namjoon nods and makes an embarrassed face. "Sorry, eh, you can cut that part out, right?"

"Heh, yeah, sure. You can't see past my lips on there I hope?"

The elder checks again just to be sure. "No, you're good."

"Ah, okay," the sex worker replies. "But if you wanna release on my face I don't mind a close-up shot of it afterwards."

Namjoon is really glad that he isn't filming manually anymore, because he would've dropped the camera so hard that the lense would break. _Is this seriously the same boy who was too shy to correct people who got his name or age wrong?_

"Hyung?", Jimin asks, holding his hands up, ready to take off his friend's pants at any moment.

"Oh, eh." Namjoon's ears are on fire, but to hell with it. "I'd love that."

"Lovely," Jimin replies in delight as he slowly unbuttons the other's jeans. "I eh, love cum, hehe."

Namjoon doesn't have anything coherent to say to that, and merely bites his lip and sways his hips in arousal when the sex worker palms him through his Ryan boxers.

Only a few more touches before his pants and boxers are tugged down to his knees, and Namjoon can, even if he expected it, not believe his eyes when his crush dives in and plants his lips on the underside of the hard cock in his hand. He sucks, gives a wet kiss to it, and chuckles against the skin when Namjoon's hand covers his face from the camera.

"Haha, I'll be fine. I turned my face away," Jimin assures his friend.

"Ah, uh, okay," Namjoon replies awkwardly, retracting his hand.

Whilst proceeding to give long, twisty strokes to the shaft, the younger comments "Hm, uncircumcized..."

Namjoon can feel a bead of sweat run down his jaw. "You... don't like that?"

Jimin grins and shakes his head. "Not really. I love playing with foreskin, hehe."

And before Namjon can process that that sentence left his crush his mouth, he's surprised by two lips wrapping warmly and wetly around the head of his erection. Jimin hums and sucks while looking with half lidded eyes at the length he has yet to take in. His right hand is meanwhile occupied with stroking that length, so skillfully and pleasurable that Namjoon thinks he should count his blessings.

Without warning, Jimin moves his head, making Namjoon duck forward in overwhelm, and takes in as much as possible of the elder's cock. It takes a mere couple of pulls and sucks until his little nose (which Namjoon thinks is the cutest) nestles itself in a bundle of pubic hair. He moans, groans, and slurps around it, possibly being louder than normal to further embarrass Joon (he doesn't know; he has yet to watch a full clip), absolutely enjoying how worked up and heated Namjoon gets. No way the latter would've been able to film right now; his hands are shaking in the air, sweat runs in streams down his body and all he can think is _fuck Jimin_ , both in the comment and desire way.

Jimin doesn't even bob his head anymore, but instead jerks it forward around the cock, his body rocking along to the movements at the front, and him somehow managing to not make that look like a foolish act. An amazing heat rushes through Namjoon's stomach, crotch and thighs and all his flushed head can think of is release, release in that sweet slick mouth of the person kneeling in front of him. But he forgot one thing.

"Mh-", Jimin pulls off and goes back to making jerking motions with his hand, though now letting his other hand join in because honestly the girth is a bit too thick. He presses one more kiss to the underside before opening his lips and closing his eyes. "Come on me," he breathes out in a voice way lower and huskier than Namjoon has heard him most of the time.

Namjoon's breath is shaky and he doesn't even have the power to stop it. He just lets it all happen: the jolting of his body, the way he practically boils inside by stroking Jimin's hot cheeks with his erection, the feeling of tension building up and finally sweet, sweet release washing over him. Or actually, over Jimin's face. First it's drips of precum that smear over his hot skin, then thick ropes that shoot out as Namjoon's body jerks and finally thin streams of the last bits of come leave the tip of his pulsing cock. The boy below is covered in layers upon layers of cum, and luckily he uses his hand to gesture towards the camera. _Right, a detail shot._

After putting his boxers back on and hovering over the video camera, Namjoon takes hold of it and checks the screen to see how long they've been filming so far. _32 minutes?? Gosh..._

He gets close to capture a nice shot, which succeeds. The semi-transparent substance is still somewhat liquid, which shows up as slightly glistening, even on camera.

"Like it?", Jimin asks with a hoarse voice, not even looking. Possibly because he's still hesitant about showing his eyes. _Or he's afraid cum gets in his eye._

"Yeah," Namjoon replies breathily. It is only then that he notices a few stains on the bed sheets on a spot in between Jimin's legs. He lowers the camera, shuffles backwards, and shows that up close too. Jimin raises his shirt a bit, showing a hint of his cute, tiny and flaccid dick, before giggling and making Namjoon's heart melt. The latter then draws the camera back and makes a 'picobello' hand gesture, mouthing "Okay?". Jimin smiles warmly in reply and speaks: "Alright you guys, that was.... hah..." - he needs to catch his breath - "that was sooo fun and I really hope you liked my... friend's... camerawork, hehe." Namjoon doesn't know where to look, both out of humbleness and worries about Jimin's feelings for him. At any rate, he too hopes he didn't fuck up to much with filming.

"Sooo I hope you had a fun time too watching this! And thank you so much for supporting my videos," - Namjoon thinks about Jimin's job, and is worried, knowing just how much the guy depends financially on buyers - "and I hope to see you next time. Bye~!"

After Jimin has waved cutely for the viewers, Namjoon stops recording. They both (but especially Namjoon) let out a big sigh.

It's silent for a moment. Not an uncomfortable silence, well, at least not until Namjoon looks to his side and sees his crush with a face still covered in cum.

"Um. Do you have tissues?"

"I... think it might be best if you get washed up," Namjoon replies in honesty, laughing shortly.

"Fair enough," Jimin replies as he watches Namjoon pull his pants back up.

"Come on."

Namjoon leads him to his tiny dark bathroom and feels honestly like an extra, just standing by the sink while Jimin washes his face and drinks two full cups of water. But he's with Jimin, which is all he could wish for, so in that sense, the situation isn't too bad. Actually pretty amazing. _I think I won't even truly realize what had happened until the next time we meet up._ He just got a blowjob by his crush and things feel too bizarre. Namjoon's body feels heavy and his feet wobble, but he luckily manages to catch his fall by holding onto the sink.

"Are you okay??", Jimin asks with concern.

"Yeah, I just." Namjoon thinks. "I think I need to catch some fresh air."

"Ah, okay," Jimin replies, soaping up his hands. "After I've washed my smelly hands I'll come with you." He giggles and so does Namjoon. The guy's hands do reek from a meter away.

"Ah, speaking of which, I still need to buy groceries for dinner tonight. Shall we do that also then?"

"Huh, I thought-" Jimin appears to go through his memory as he washes his hands for the second time, this time with liquid soap. "Oh right, you forgot your wallet back then. And, uhm, sure! Just don't forget it this time. Or your keys. Or your brains," Jimin teases him.

Namjoon rolls his eyes with a grin. "I won't. But hey, you were the one to lose your bag when you and me and Hoseok went on that trip and-"

They playfully remind each other of all the silly mistakes they've made in the past, until they're outside and the chilly air makes them shut up. But that's alright.  _This feels refreshing._

Namjoon's scarf isn't wrapped properly around his neck and Jimin faces him, tiptoed and wrapped much more snuggly in a shawl he borrowed from his friend, and readjusts the one on Namjoon with care. "Look at you, you could get a cold," the shorter boy speaks in concern, causing puffs of breath to appear in the cold air. Namjoon is grateful for a lot of things, but mainly for Jimin's attentiveness, his cuteness, and the fact that Namjoon can use his afterglow from sex or the cold wind as an excuse from his blushy cheeks. "Thank you," he mumbles shyly.

Jimin squints his eyes in a smile, runs his hand through his hair about five times and makes steps in whatever direction is the right way (it is), making Namjoon follow. He catches up and tells the other: "Hey, I know the way, remember?"

Jimin agrees so they walk alongside each other, often accidenty brushing hands and biting their lips or gasping when doing so.

Inside the store there's way less tension because they can at least focus on the products and the shopping cart. Plain simple things. But when they're at the cashier, the tension returns, or at least for Namjoon, because he can still feel his cheeks are burning from... before... and the additional... feelings.  _They must be thinking I'm stealing something,_ he thinks anxiously.

But nothing goes wrong and a simple smile on Jimin's face is enough to assure him.

They quickly pack the groceries in a bag, which Namjoon decides to hold and together they head home again, this time enjoying the cold much less.

"Huuu, I wanna be back soon," Jimin shivers and Namjoon agrees. He kinda wishes he could just hold Jimin's hands right now to warm him, but that only worked in the past when he was with a girl.  _Maybe some time we will hold hands, at least in private_ , Namjoon hopes.

Which brings him to the question that's been on his mind for years, but moreso today: What are Jimin's feelings towards him?

"Hey, Jimin, I think I eh- I think we need to talk soon," he says as he watches the boy run fingers though his hair, full of fluffy hair extensions, again. It makes Namjoon rather curious whether that cute habit happens on camera too, but he'll think about that later.

"Ehm..." Jimin stops walking and looks at him with big eyes, the same look he gave his friend when remembering he had to shoot a porno clip. "I think I know what you wanna talk about; but can we do that after I post the video online?"

"Why?", Namjoon asks suspiciously.

"Uhh... You'll see, okay? Just trust me."

 _Well that sounds serious._ "Hm. Alright. You're making me curious now though. Ah, almost there." Namjoon gladly informs the other they're almost at his place.

Jimin just laughs, assumingly to cover up his own nervosity about the whole love subject, and offers to put the groceries away once they're back inside. Namjoon proposes to cook ("I have never ruined this dish," he assures) while Jimin will edit his video on his own laptop ("It's well secured," he promises).

They quietly work on their own things, with the exception of Jimin's laptop accidently blasting audio of his own loud moans. "OOPS I'm sorry hyung!", Jimin apologises from the old couch in the small living room-kitchen place. They both laugh, but Namjoon squints his eyes after because Jimin is probably messing with him.

Alright, Namjoon might not screw the dish up (yet), but it does take him one and a half hour to finish preparing it and that while the content only needs meat to be added and then be put in a huge pan. Okay, so he might've read the instructions twenty times and have put way more ingredients in there, but he wants to show off to his crush which should be allowed?

"The video is up!", Jimin shouts over the whirring sound of the extractor in the kitchen. "When is dinner ready?"

"Uh, it should be ten minutes left but I put the flame way too low so count on twenty five minutes."

"Haha, alright," Jimin laughs.

Once the meal is finished, Namjoon burns his hand on the pan and scoops up some of the dish onto his plate. "Jimin, how much do you want?"

"Hmm, wait, let me see," Jimin replies, getting up from the couch. He sniffs at the dish. "What's in it actually?"

"Uh, just..." Namjoon's eyes travel over the colours and textures of the dish, hopefully helping him remember what things he threw in the pan in panic. "Peppers, mushrooms, onions, pork, some red sauce, I don't even know what it was-", Jimin laughs warmly, "and I don't remember the spices either, fuck, sorry."

"That's alright, haha, it looks delicious," Jimin compliments him.

"More delicious than Jin's meals?"

"Between you and me... his cooking is kind of bland," Jimin admits.

They laugh, and Namjoon moves to the couch with his plate. "Oh, sorry, I forgot the drinks-"

"No, it's fine. Just take a seat and uh, let me know what you think about what's on the screen."

"Alright," Namjoon gives in and turns around. He expected to see a still of Jimin stripping, or holding a dildo, or heck, even a shot of his lips wrapped around a thick cock, but not this.  _He used this video? Really??_

"Jimin, I thought you wouldn't use this video?", Namjoon asks the boy who's now too scooping up food.

"Huh? Oh, no, I just used that in the beginning and the preview and stuff. It's played fast so it's just a compilation."

"But why did you put that in the video?"

It's silent for a while. "...Eh. Didn't you see the title?"

"...Title...?", Namjoon mumbles before scrolling down. His pupils narrow.

Because on the screen before him, the title of the video reads 'My crush caught me sucking a dildo and replaced it with his cock!'.

"You... you really see me in that way?", Namjoon asks the boy who joins him on the couch, being more stunned by the title 'crush' than the lewd description in the rest of the sentence.

"..." Jimin bites his lip and shuffles back into the corner of the couch, shying away. "Is that... I... yeah...", he mumbles, turning pink.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?", Namjoon asks.

"Uh-huh..." Jimin looks rather embarrassed, scared even.

Namjoon swallows but the lump in his throat won't leave. "Jimin. I want you to know that... Ah how do I say this..."

"Yeah...?", Jimin says with a sad whine to it. "I mean, if you're disgusted with me or think I should edit the title just tell me. I can totally understand I mean I'm sure I'd respond weirdly if a friend I didn't like confessed to me and I mean who wants to be with a slut anyway right?? So I really don't-"

"What?!", Namjoon reacts in shock. "No, I, what the fuck, no. Jimin, I don't think of you that lowly. At all. Quite the contrary?? I like you too!" Now it's Namjoon's turn to be pink in the face.

Jimin chews on his lower lip and curls even further into a ball, pulling his knees up and getting tears in his eyes. "You're just saying that to cheer me up..."

Namjoon shakes his head. "I'd never. I'm serious. Just look at you! You're so cute and fluffy and adorable and sweet but also sexy and hot and-", he lets out a shaky breath, "and honestly, I've liked you for years and whenever I see you I want to snuggle with you and make you happy and I want to have more blowjobs like today and penetrate you and try out kinky stuff and have hot sex but I also really want to read interesting books with you and hold your hand and tell our friends I'm yours and kiss you sweetly and... yeah." Namjoon, out of breath from rambling, wheezes.

Jimin really is crying by now, but he looks a lot happier. "So you-", he sniffs, "you really don't mind dating a pervert like me?"

"Didn't you hear me? I am one too."

"Eheh, sorry, my brain is a mess right now," Jimin replies, rubbing his nose.

Namjoon offers him a tissue from the coffee table and tells him: "Don't worry about it. Same here. ...But my question remains: do you want to be perverts together? As... a couple?"

A grin appears through Jimin's waterfall of tears and he replies earnestly: "Yes. I'd love that."

Namjoon is feeling not only euphoric, but also really sappy by now and spreads his arms, offering Jimin a hug. The latter accepts it and embraces Joon tenderly, sobbing happily onto his shoulder. "Thank you," Jimin whispers agsinst his earlobe, making Namjoon's neck hairs stand up. "No, thank you," Namjoon replies, sighing in relief because he finally got his answers and they were the best ones.

They almost forgot about their dinner and quickly grab their plates when noticing them.

"Is yours still warm?", Jimin asks, poking his dish grossly with his index finger.

"Hmm. Yup," Namjoon replies with mouth full after taking a bite. Jimin takes a bite too and looks at his friend, no- crush, no- boyfriend, with the biggest puppy eyes in awe. "Oh my gosh, I didn't know you could cook! This tastes really good..."

"Thanks, haha," Namjoon replies sarcastically to the first comment. "But really, thank you. I'll do my best next times too. Shall we watch the video after we're done eating?"

"M-hm!!", Jimin responds enthusiastically, stuffing his mouth with delicious food.

And so they do watch it, and though it doesn't result in a second blowjob, they do end up making funny commentary, which turns into their mouths ghosting over each other's ears and cheeks, which changes into giving each other sweet kisses, paired with hands slipping underneath the other's pants and roaming those areas. It's great.

 

And a couple of months later they find themselves in a similar situation, though this time it's at Jimin's (much prettier) appartment and they're watching a newer home made video.

While Jimin presses hot kisses in his neck and smiles against his skin, Namjoon rereads the title of the video and smiles to himself.

'My boyfriend thinks I need to be a good puppy and walks me around at home on a leash and makes me eat from a bowl!!', it reads. 

It's funny. _Boyfriend._  Even after all this time, Namjoon can still not believe he's with the boy of his dreams.

And all that because he lost his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> i completely... forgot abt the bottle of water on the bed lmao
> 
> \+ i am happy i finished this and am not gonna write a sequel to this
> 
> hope u liked it!!! also shoutout to my friend who proofreads everything and laughs about the story with me :')


End file.
